


Welcome Home, You’re No Longer Alone

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Retirement, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James Bond, Top Q, bottom Alec Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: To the delight of both Alec’s heart and libido, James and Q asked him to join their relationship, both sexually and romantically. But before the three of them could make good on the arrangement, Alec was sent off on a long term mission.  Nearly a full year later, he finally returned to London. But would James and Q still want him to be a part of what they had? Alec couldn’t be sure, and was afraid to find out.So James and Q took matters into their own hands and showed Alec just how much they wanted him.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Welcome Home, You’re No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Aliensdoodles recently offered smutty art suggestions over on her twitter and accepted my request for James/Alec/Q. I’m very thrilled with the result, and it inspired this fic. There’s a banner here first with cropped previews of the images. I’ve embedded the full two images where the two scenes appear in the story. (Unless my code or image host screws up, in which case please poke me so I can fix it.) 
> 
> As listed in the tags, Alec bottoms here with both Q and James topping him. But they’re all switches and discuss future possible positions, as well.
> 
> Not Brit-picked

Alec did a quick sweep of the hotel room, finding nothing amiss. Not that he expected there to be. But his caution, bordering on paranoia, was impossible to turn off. It had saved his life more times than he could count, so why would he try to stop it? Even here, in London, in an upscale hotel suite that no one should be expecting him to have rented, Alec remained vigilant.

The room secure, Alec relaxed a fraction. He glanced at his cell phone, finding dozens of missed calls and texts. He’d only _gotten_ the phone a few hours ago! Q had left it for him with the driver of the car he’d sent to pick Alec up at the airport. Alec had been meant to take the car to MI6, report in, visit Medical, reunite with James and Q, and go home with the two of them that night.

Q had told Alec as much over the comms. Alec had intended to listen. Really he had.

But then he’d seen MI6 HQ looming over him and he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t step through those doors. He couldn’t face James and Q. He couldn’t see them yet. He couldn’t stand the thought of how happy they’d look together, without him. They deserved their happiness, even if Alec hadn’t been a part of it. He had no right to begrudge them that. They didn’t need to see that resentment on his face. He was too raw from the mission; he wouldn’t be able to hide it.

Alec’s last memory together with James and Q had been a happy one. They’d approached Alec and asked him to join them as their third partner, both romantically and sexually. Alec couldn’t properly express how much that had meant to him, especially because he could tell they’d actually wanted it. Wanted _him_. They weren’t just doing it out of pity or boredom.

Alec and James had been having casual sex for years, but they’d never admitted to feelings beyond their close friendship. Then James had started dating Q, and stopped fucking Alec. Alec had understood. James was serious about Q. Q was worth being serious about. Alec wouldn’t get in the way. But James and Q had barely been together for a full month before they asked Alec to join them.

Alec had enthusiastically agreed. The three of them had had a few blissful minutes of three-way kissing, and then Alec’s phone had ringed. M had ordered him straight into a long term mission. He was a last minute replacement for 004, who had somehow gotten poisoned during the day and was in Medical recovering. No one else was available with Alec’s expertise in explosives and fluency in Russian that the mission required. So Alec had regretfully torn himself away from Q and James’ arms and gone.

The mission had been long and hard. He’d never completely lost contact with MI6, at least, but the contact was limited. So he’d gotten to hear Q’s reassuring voice in his ear every few weeks, for a few minutes. But it was never enough to do anything besides exchange mission updates. And there had been some stretches of a month or two when it wasn’t safe to use the comms at all. Alec had felt isolated and alone.

He was used to these kinds of missions. Hell, he _specialized_ in them. He was one of the best Double-Os at maintaining a long term cover. But this time it grated on him more than usual. And eventually Alec had to admit to himself why.

He’d been about to start something good, something _real_ and hopefully long term, with James and Q. He’d been torn away from that for that damn mission. And he didn’t expect James and Q to wait for him to return. They hadn’t said they wouldn’t. But Alec couldn’t ask that of them.

It was one thing to decide to include a third at the beginning of a new relationship. It was entirely another to add someone once the relationship had had a year to develop without him. There had been no time or opportunity to talk about relationship status during the mission. So Alec had no idea where he stood with them. But he couldn’t imagine it was anywhere good.

Q and James would no doubt have developed a rhythm between them. Their feelings for each other would have grown with their time together. There might not be room, or desire to _make_ room, for Alec now.

That was ok. Alec understood that. James and Q deserved each other. They deserved to be happy together.

But it also hurt like hell. Alec hadn’t wanted anyone _ever_ like he wanted James and Q.

James; who was Alec’s closest, most important friend. They’d entered the Navy together, entered MI6 together, become Double-Os together. They did _everything_ together that they could; shared everything. James; who understood Alec better than anyone. James; who knew when Alec needed a punch across his jaw, or a hug tight enough to nearly bruise.

Q; who was whip-smart and took no shit from anyone, despite lacking the physical prowess of a field agent. Q; who in his relatively short time as MI6’s Quartermaster had proven himself more than capable of the position; who _excelled_ at it. Q; who helped keep them all safe, supplied, and sane in a crazy profession.

Both James and Q were gorgeous, of course, in rather different ways. James’ bulk of muscles contrasted beautifully with Q’s sleek slim form. Alec wanted his hands on both of their bodies at once, touching and exploring, and being touched and explored in turn.

But the attraction Alec felt toward James and Q was far from just physical. Alec _trusted_ them, in a way he did no one else. He cared about them more than he did anyone, or anything, else.

Even if they no longer wanted Alec as a lover, Alec couldn’t stand to lose them as friends. Despite that, if he saw them, so soon after the mission and feeling the way he did, and found all they wanted was friendship, Alec wasn’t sure he’d react well. He couldn’t risk losing them completely.

It was cowardly of him, and cruel to them, but Alec couldn’t help it. He couldn’t see them yet.

So Alec had gotten out of the car in front of MI6 and snuck away, like a coward. Instead of entering the door, he’d slipped off down a nearby alley and run. He knew where the cameras were. It wasn’t that difficult to get lost in London, for him, even from Q.

After acting like a ghost for hours, wandering around London making sure he wasn’t being followed, Alec had ended up at a hotel. He’d gotten a room and was now in the process of crashing. He threw the phone on a table, not bothering to check the messages. He stripped and got a quick shower. He didn’t bother to get redressed, just double-checked he had his gun nearby and ready, then slid under the covers on the bed. He was asleep within seconds.

\---------------------------

Alec’s eyes shot open, seeing nothing in the dark hotel room, but knowing with the certainly of his extensive training and experience that he was not alone. He had his gun in his hand and pointed at a shadowy figure before he’d consciously decided to move.

“Ни одного выздоха! Гдые ваши?” The Russian words left Alec’s lips with no more conscious thought than drawing his gun.

“I’m alone,” was the answer in a voice that was unmistakably James’, and words they often said to each other to reassure them that they had privacy and safety.

Alec let himself exhale, but didn’t relax until he turned on the lamp next to the bed. The light revealed James, as expected, and no one else, as he’d said. Alec lowered the gun and put it aside. Alec watched as James’ eyes scanned his body, looking for injuries.

“ _You’re_ not alone anymore,” Alec responded, the bitterness coming out clearly in his voice. “Where’s your better half? Q have more pressing matters to attend to than locating a wayward agent?”

That wasn’t what Alec had wanted to say. This was why Alec had wanted to wait to see them. Alec felt old, and tired, and irritable. He was just as likely to bite James’ head off as kiss him, no matter how much he really wanted to kiss James. Alec doubted he was allowed to kiss James anymore, anyway.

“I knew you’d be in a mood.” James lips twisted up into a wry smile. “So I told Q to let me handle this alone.”

He was clearly happy to see Alec, despite Alec snapping at him. It just made Alec feel more churlish, to cover his own guilt.

“And Q _listened_ to you?” Alec scoffed.

“Of course not.” James was smiling fully now. “I just beat him here. He’s following close behind me, though he thinks I don’t know that. I’d say we have six minutes before he gets here. So let’s work out whatever the fuck we need to work out, and spare him the grief. He’s been running himself ragged at work. He doesn’t need the added stress of a Double-O strung out on anger after a long mission taking swipes at him.”

More guilt twisted Alec’s gut at that accusation. He didn’t bother to hold his tongue. This was James. Alec couldn’t hide anything from him for long when they were together, even if he wanted to.

“Why the fuck do you think I’m here?!” Alec snarled. “I’m _trying_ to spare _you both_ the grief of being with me!”

“No.” James’ voice was flat and unyielding.

“No?!” Alec’s voice was startled and harsh.

“No,” James repeated. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to hide from _me_. From _us_. Not now, when you’ve been gone a whole bloody year and we’ve been missing you like a severed limb.”

“You’ve been _what_?!” Alec asked; his voice still harsh and not believing the words he was hearing.

“Oh. Oh, Alec, _love_.”

James’ entire posture changed, shifting from one of stiff tension and defense, to one of open acceptance and understanding. His voice and eyes softened. _Damn_ him for being able to read Alec so easily, Alec mentally cursed.

“You’ve been doubting us; doubting we want you.” James said it as the fact it was, no question. “Stop that right now, Alec. We _want_ you. Both Q and I do. We never stopped, we never lessened. We want you just as much today as the day you left, maybe more so for being kept waiting so long.”

Alec ground his teeth together, his jaw tensing up. That ought to be enough. James was telling the truth, Alec could tell that. That should be enough. Alec shouldn’t have to ask questions, especially not ones related to _emotions_! But he couldn’t relax, and James had to be able to see that. James wasn’t going to accept any empty assurances that Alec was fine. Alec really had no choice but to give voice to what was bothering him.

“Is…does that include…is _everything_ the same for you two, in regards to me, as the last time we spoke about it?” Alec finally managed to grind out the question.

“Yes.” James smiled, fond and confident. “Yes, everything. _Absolutely_ everything.”

Alec felt the tension leave his body in a dizzying wave. He sagged back against the pillows in the bed, looking at James ruefully. James continued to stand a short distance away, watching Alec closely. Neither of them moved to bridge that gap just yet.

“I’m sorry I’m being an arse.” Alec sighed. “I just…the mission was…I can’t even say it was _bad_. Just exhausting, draining, and so fucking long! So bloody long, when all I wanted was to…to come home to the two of you. And then when I finally could, I just ran away like a fucking coward. It’s pathetic.”

“No, Alec, it’s _human_ ,” James corrected him. “As much as we Double-Os might like to pretend to be cold killing machines, we’re not. Being with Q has gotten me to admit that. It’s gotten me to accept, and _talk_ about, a lot that I wouldn’t have dreamed possible a year ago. I’m here for you. Q will be here for you, too. Whenever you want to talk, or not talk and just be together. We’re both here for you. And we both _want_ you. Sexually, romantically, any and all ways we can have you.”

“I want that, too. You. The both of you,” Alec admitted.

“Good. Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but both Q and I are fairly good at getting what we want.”

James smirked as Alec laughed at that. But Alec soon sobered.

“As for talking…” Alec started, haltingly. “I don’t know…I…things happened on this mission, James. They tried to feed me lies. I _knew_ they were lies. I’ve never had the faith in MI6 that you do, James. But I have faith in _you_. I have faith in Q. But still, that was almost not enough this time. I almost ate what they were offering me. I almost believed them, James. I almost considered…I can’t…I don’t think I can do this anymore. If I…if they…if I became twisted, if I hurt you or Q, if I…I’d rather _die_ , James.”

“Q and I won’t let that happen,” James responded without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

“I know you mean that. But you can’t control everything, James. I never want to have to ask you to choose between me and the mission. So I’m taking myself out of the equation. I’m done being a field agent. I’m retiring. I’m old enough that M won’t be able to deny me that. I’ll find something else to occupy my time. But I can’t do this anymore. If that…if that changes things, changes how…of course it will change how the three of us work together, what the relationship will be like, with me around all the time. If that will mean this won’t work for you two, I’d rather know now than later.”

“You actually think that having you around more would somehow make us want you less, Alec?!” James looked at Alec like he’d lost his mind. “Q and I seriously talked today about what it would take to tie you to our bed so you genuinely can’t free yourself, but you’re not hurt at all.”

That forced a laugh out of Alec, as James doubtlessly had hoped.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you try.” Alec grinned.

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before James turned serious again.

“If retirement is what you want, we will support you, 100%,” James said. “Hell, I’m not that long away from retirement myself! Q and I have talked about that some, too. Trust me, Alec. This will be a good thing, for _all three_ of us! Just give us a chance to prove that to you. Don’t run away from us again, _please_.”

“Alright. Alright, I can promise you that. No more running. Not from you, and not from Q. I’m yours, as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever then. Glad we got that all sorted.” The words came from a third voice that Alec recognized, but he still instinctually started for his gun before his mind got his body caught up.

“ _Q_ ,” Alec growled. “How long have you been there?! How did I miss you coming in?!”

“About three minutes after James gave you the overestimation of six minutes.” Q shrugged, moving into the light from the shadows by the doorway he’d been hiding in, and looking not at all ashamed. “But I heard your entire conversation through the bug James is wearing. As for how we pulled it off…well, you’re tired and emotional, darling. That’s not an insult, just an observation, so don’t be offended please.”

Alec tried to listen, but his heart was racing and his paranoia was screaming at him internally. It took a great deal of effort to let go of his gun without raising it. He trusted these men, he reminded himself. They would never betray him. But Alec had just come damn close to admitting to considering treason. If MI6 ever heard about that, they’d lock him in the most secure prison they had and he’d never see the light of day again. Even James and Q would have hell getting him out.

“The bug,” Alec tried to speak as gently as he could, but it still came out as a growl. “It’s just between you and James? You didn’t record it? Only the two of you heard me…heard all that?”

“Christ, yes, of course!” Q gaped at him. “I would _never_ let anyone else listen in to something like that, ever! It’s an entirely secure, short-length line that only James and I have access to. I’d never record it! We just thought you’d be more comfortable talking to James alone first. But I wouldn’t agree to be left in the dark. I’m sorry, I…Here, look…”

Q took out his earwig and showed it to Alec, then moved to James and unclipped the transmitter microphone hidden on his collar. He opened his hand, showing Alec both of them in his palm. Then Q dropped the tech, let them fall to the floor, and then stomped on them, crushing them beneath his heel with a crunch.

Alec’s mouth dropped open in shock. He glanced at James, finding his mouth hanging open, too. They both stared at Q in disbelief. Q just stared back with a determined expression on his face.

“James, Q just destroyed his own equipment for me…are you sure this is our beloved Quartermaster and not an evil alien replacement, or a clone perhaps?” Alec asked.

James made a show of poking Q in the forehead as if to test that he was real. Q hissed and batted James’ hand away in clear annoyance.

“Nope. It’s Q alright. No copy could ever manage to hiss in such a perfect imitation of a cat like that,” James confirmed. “Q smashed his tech for you, Alec. He must really love you.”

“I was making a big romantic gesture!” Q huffed and put his hands on his hips. “It will not be repeated! So I hope it sunk into your thick skull!”

“It was a lovely gesture, yes. Very romantic,” Alec nodded. “Thank you, Q.”

And it was, truly. They all knew how much his tech meant to Q. That he’d destroy it just to ease Alec’s mind said more than mere words could. Alec’s confidence, which had been in shambles thanks to that last mission, was quickly returning. He offered Q a fond smile and was rewarded with Q smiling back.

“Yes, well, good. Now, are you really unhurt? We brought a medical kit,” Q mentioned as he eyed Alec’s body, which was covered only by the sheets on the bed.

“Completely unharmed, my dear Quartermaster,” Alec assured him. “But you are very welcome to personally check.”

Alec pulled off the bed sheets in one switch motion, revealing his nudity underneath. He stood up and did a full circle turn, showing off his injury-free body. To his immense satisfaction both Q and James stared at him with obvious lust in their eyes. A lovely blush coloured Q’s cheeks red. James didn’t blush, but he licked his lips in obvious hunger.

“As ready as we are to ravish you, Alec, when was the last time you ate?” James asked.

“I’m not particularly hungry….for food,” Alec tried.

“You ate on the plane, I’m guessing, if that,” James stated, ignoring what Alec had said. “We’ll order room service, eat that, and _then_ eat you. It wouldn’t do for you to pass out in the middle of the first time the three of us get to have sex together.”

“Quite right.” Q nodded in agreement. “Feel free to not get dressed, though. Dinner and a view is always lovely.”

“When you say it so sweetly, how can I disappoint?” Alec smirked, quite pleased at Q’s surprising boldness.

Q’s blush increased, but he didn’t look away from Alec either. Alec just stood there and let him stare, taking a large amount of satisfaction when Q’s eyes seemed to keep being drawn to Alec’s cock. It was impressively sized, Alec knew, even hanging limp as it was. Actually, it was a bit surprising he wasn’t getting hard yet under the appreciating scrutiny of Q’s eyes. He might quite need some fuel after all, as James had noticed.

James had moved from the bedroom out into the main room of the hotel suite while Alec enjoyed Q’s staring. Alec heard James ordering room service. He hadn’t bothered to ask Alec and Q what they wanted, but Alec supposed James knew them both well enough to not need to.

Alec and Q joined James in the larger room, Alec remaining unashamedly nude. Alec had never been modest or self conscious about his body. There was no reason to start now.

Alec noticed the presence of three suitcases in the main room that hadn’t been there before, including the one that Alec had abandoned when he slipped out of the MI6 car. So James and Q had come prepared, knowing the three of them might be staying awhile. All the better. But Alec still didn’t bother himself with clothes.

So Alec was still entirely naked when room service arrived. The three of them were already sitting around the table, where there was a tablecloth that covered enough to prevent the hotel staff getting cross with Alec. But the server wheeling in the meal cart still did a double take when he saw Alec, then smoothed out his expression admirably and made no comment. James gave the man a generous tip after he’d deposited the food.

Once Alec smelled the food for a few seconds, his stomach decided he was really quite hungry. So Alec dug in and enjoyed himself. The food was very good, of course. It was an upscale hotel. But what really made Alec enjoy himself was the company. Alec was with the two people he was most fond of in the world, and all three of them were happy, healthy, and safe. The promise of sex soon to come was nice too, of course. But that wasn’t the most important part. The part Alec truly treasured was that each fond look he shot James or Q, was returned with equal fondness. They wanted him, he wanted them, and they were together finally.

As Alec’s stomach started to get full, his head got heavier. He’d only gotten a few hours of sleep before James’ entrance had woke him up. He was still fairly exhausted from the mission. Thankfully, James had thought to order a pot of coffee with their meal and Alec helped himself to several cups worth. He’d be damned if he was going to let being tired stop him from fully exploring the two enticing men sitting before him. He’d been pulled away from them once by duty. He wasn’t about to let sleep pull him away again. Not until the three of them had all had at least once nice orgasm each.

With that in mind, Alec decided it was time to get started moving in that direction. He leaned the short distance between them and started kissing Q. He felt James eyes on them, but he didn’t join them, seeming content to watch for the moment. So Alec set about devouring Q’s mouth until the younger man was squirming in his seat. Alec pulled back with a smirk and turned toward James.

“Mhhm, tastes like…strawberries,” Alec commented.

“I know,” James snorted in amusement. “He did just eat chicken salad with strawberries.”

Q’s cheeks were flushed as red as strawberries, too. Alec watched as Q’s eyes traveled down Alec’s body and came to rest on his crotch. Alec’s cock was happily up, alert, and ready to proceed with the evening. Q’s mouth quirked up into a pleased smile at the sight.

“I see I’ve got your attention,” Q noted. “Shall we all move to the bedroom?”

Alec nodded, glancing at James, who nodded as well. The three of them moved toward the bedroom, Alec taking the lead to allow the other two to enjoy the sight of his naked arse while he walked.

Before Alec quite reached the bed, he felt James come up close behind him. James wrapped his familiar arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him tightly toward James, Alec’s back connecting with James’ chest. Alec loved the feel of the warm weight of James at his back. He felt the distinct bulge of James’ hard cock against his arse, through James’ clothes. James pressed his lips to the curve of Alec’s neck where it met his shoulder, and began giving kisses, little bites, and light licks to Alec’s sensitive skin.

Q walked around them to Alec’s front and pressed in against Alec just as closely. He kissed Alec’s mouth again, this time taking the lead. Q’s clothed erection brushed against Alec’s naked one. Having the two of them, both fully clothed, pressed against him, highlighted Alec’s own nudity. Alec’s bare skin prickled as both men’s clothes rubbed against it. Someone else might feel vulnerable in this position, exposed, used. But Alec felt safe, secure, and desired.

“All three of us are switches,” James commented casually between kisses, and of course he would know. “Quite lovely arrangement, that, opens up countless possibilities for pleasure. But for tonight, I think Q and I would like to claim you, Alec. And I think it would do you good to be claimed by us. We’ll lavish you with attention. And then we’ll make sure it’s rather difficult for you to walk tomorrow, just in case you get any ideas about running off again. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes,” Alec breathed out the word in something resembling a gasp, surprising himself. He swallowed and collected himself a bit before adding, “Sounds very good indeed.”

Alec’s head felt a bit under water already. He was tired, emotionally and physically, and his body was sending what energy he did have to his cock. It would be a relief to just lie back and enjoy this, not have to worry about taking the lead or impressing them with his skills. _This_ time. Some other time, he planned to show them just how well he could dominate them both at once. But for now, he would definitely enjoy this arrangement.

After a bit more kissing, Alec felt himself being pushed and pulled toward the bed simultaneously. James and Q had apparently come to some unspoken agreement and both started moving at the same time, bringing Alec along with them, in-between them.

Normally, Alec and James were the ones working so in sync that they didn’t need words. But Alec found he was no longer jealous that James and Q had had time to develop that same kind of rapport without him. There would be time now for Alec and Q to find that silent intimacy between them, too. The three of them were together now, and that was all that mattered.

James sat on the bed first, pulling Alec down with him so Alec was sitting between James’ spread legs for a moment. Alec’s back was still pressed against James’ chest. Then James moved back some, leaning against the pillows. James got his hands under Alec’s arms and directed him up further, so Alec was leaning back more into James and half sitting on one of James’ thighs. Alec threw an arm around one of James’ shoulders and got comfortable. Then James moved his hands again, this time gripping Alec’s thighs and pulling them apart. Alec was happy enough to spread his legs wide.

Q was still standing by the bed, watching. His eyes went immediately to stare between Alec’s spread legs. Q licked his lips and didn’t stop staring. Alec smirked, entirely unashamed by the attention. Being presented to Q this way, by James, was an incredible turn on.

“Feel free to help yourself to whatever you’d like there, Q,” Alec offered.

A corner of Q’s lips twitched, and then he gave Alec a smirk of his own. Alec was impressed by the wickedness of that smile. James chuckled, just holding Alec in place for the moment.

“Now you’ve done it, Alec,” was all the warning James gave.

Q took off his glasses and set them carefully on the nearby nightstand. Alec wasn’t certain how well Q could see without them, but apparently well enough to choose to get them out of the way.

Q joined them on the bed, kneeling between Alec’s legs and bending down toward Alec’s crotch. Alec expected a blow job. He did _not_ expect Q’s lips to instead go directly to Alec’s hole and tenderly kiss his wrinkled little rim.

Alec inhaled sharply, shocked, and both his cock and hole throbbed in intense interest at the same time. Alec bit down on his lips, refusing to lose control of himself already. Then Q licked right across Alec’s rim and Alec couldn’t manage to hold back a pleased groan in response.

James resumed kissing along Alec’s body, but the bites he added were harder now. They’d leave little bruises behind. Alec rather loved the idea of being marked by James. They’d rarely allowed themselves that, when they’d had sex before. Neither had seemed willing to leave evidence that what they were doing should last beyond the nights they were together. But these marks left by James’ teeth would last well into tomorrow, at least.

James licked one of Alec’s nipples for a few moments, then he opened his mouth wider and bit down hard on Alec’s chest. There would be a bright bruise there tomorrow for certain; the distinct imprint of James’ teeth on Alec’s chest. Alec was looking forward to seeing it.

While James did that, Q continued to lick Alec’s hole. Q’s hot, wet tongue swiped across Alec’s sensitive rim again and again. Then it began poking, just ever so slightly, inside Alec’s hole. Q was taking his time, slowly exploring Alec’s hole, and it was _delightful_. Alec closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Well James, feels like someone’s finally bested you at something. He’s doing an amazing job. Much better than the last time you tried opening me up that way.”

“To be fair, I’ve given him a lot of practice. He quite enjoys it,” James responded.

Q said nothing in protest of that statement, so Alec could only assume he heartily agreed. His tongue certainly didn’t still or slow its attentions to Alec’s hole.

The mental image of Q’s tongue in James’ arse, frequently no less, was wonderful. Alec wondered if Q might be interested in licking them both open sometime, one right after the other. Maybe plugging up whoever was first to keep him nice and stretched while Q attended to the second.

But plans were for later, after Alec had gotten at least a solid eight hours of sleep. For now, he just enjoyed the feeling of James biting his neck, and Q licking his hole. Alec lost track of time under their ministrations. Everything else seemed to cease to matter. All that was important to Alec was James and Q, and how it felt to have both their mouths on his body.

Q’s tongue was well and properly inside Alec by then. Q’s lips pressed against Alec’s rim while Q’s tongue extended inside Alec’s hole. Q licked and licked, brushing the hot wet heat of his tongue against Alec’s sensitive inner walls.

Alec was panting, his cock was throbbing in time with his hole with every lick of Q’s tongue, and he was making more needy little noises than he’d ever admit to.

“Q, I think it’s time to move to lube or risk Alec coming before we’re ready for him to,” James commented in warning.

Alec would have protested. He would have said he could hold out as long as they wanted him to. But that would have been a lie. And talking suddenly seemed far more effort than it was worth, anyway.

Q hummed in response and withdrew his tongue from Alec’s hole. He gave Alec’s rim once last wet kiss, and then sat up. Alec made an embarrassing sound of dismay at the loss.

“I’ll get the lube,” Q announced, moving quickly toward the other room.

Alec made another involuntarily needy noise, then slammed his mouth shut. He bit down hard on his lips to remain silent.

“It’s ok, Alec. You can make as much noise as you want.” James ran soothing hands up and down Alec’s arms. “Neither of us will think any less of you for it. We know how long you’ve been waiting for us. We’ve been waiting for you, too. We’ve been dreaming about this moment, planning for it together. We’d both love to hear you’re enjoying yourself. Tonight, you don’t have to worry about anything. We’ll take good care of you.”

Alec let himself relax at those words and took in a deep breath. This was James and Q. If there was anyone Alec could let go of his self restraint with, it was them. They might tease him about it, but they’d still respect him in the morning, no matter how many needy noises Alec made.

Q reappeared, a bottle of lube in his hand and a wide grin on his face. He knelt back on the bed where he’d been, lubed up some of his fingers, and got those fingers inside Alec to begin stretching him open. Alec let himself moan as his hole was no longer empty. Q’s tongue had been a good start, but Alec knew they still had a way to go before he was ready for what he thought they had planned.

“We’re both going to be together inside you tonight, Alec. Both my cock and Q’s cock filling up your little hole, then giving it a good hard ramming. That’s what’s going to happen. You realize that, right? That’s what you want?” James asked, as if suddenly needing further confirmation of Alec’s agreement.

“Yes, of course, that’s what I want!” Alec snarled; but it was an impatient, needy snarl, not one of anger.

James chuckled, then returned to kissing and biting Alec’s neck and chest. Alec felt James work at spots he’d bitten before, furthering the bruising and assuring the marks lasted longer.

Alec had already lost track of how many fingers Q had put into him, and he didn’t care to guess at the number. But Alec felt the pleasant burn of the stretch from the digits inside him. Q squirted more lube with one hand, then pushed the slippery substance inside Alec with the other hand, his fingers sinking deeper inside Alec’s hole.

Alec leaned back further into James with a loud groan. More time passed with James’ lips on his skin and Q’s fingers working his hole, but Alec couldn’t guess at how much.

“I think he’s ready,” Q announced finally, wrenching a relieved sigh from Alec. “Do you think you’re ready, Alec?”

“Yes!” Alec snapped, then thought better of being terse, and added a quiet, embarrassing, “ _Please_!”

“Excellent.” Q flashed that wicked grin at Alec again. “I’m definitely taking my clothes off for this and getting to feel you skin to skin, Alec. You, James?”

Q got off the bed while he talked and started to quickly strip, clearly too impatient to make a show of it. Alec appreciated that. He was too impatient to really enjoy a show.

“Yes, all of us naked together is a requirement tonight, I should think,” James answered. “Sorry, Alec, but that means you need to move so I can get up for a moment.”

Alec groaned in response and didn’t budge. So James, the bastard, just shoved him off and pushed him down onto the bed. Alec’s cock connected with the sheets in entirely too enticing a way. Alec grumbled, but repositioned himself and sat up, as tempting as it was to just lie there on his belly. If he lay down on the bed, he risked rutting against it and coming sooner than he wanted to. James and Q had promised to get inside him together. Alec refused to let anything spoil that, even his own desperate cock.

James stood next to Q and started striping out of his own clothes. However, unlike Q who had carelessly let his clothes fall to the floor, James neatly folded his and set them on the nearby dresser. Alec had never really understood the extra care James gave his clothes when a mission didn’t get in the way, but whatever made him happy. It was only a few added seconds for Alec to wait.

Alec spent the time getting a good look at Q naked. Alec had never before had the privilege of seeing Q stripped bare of clothes. It was a lovely sight. He wasn’t heavily muscled like Alec and James were, but he was fit. He clearly kept himself in good shape, despite how much time he spent in front of a computer. Alec looked forward to getting to explore the entirety of Q’s body with his hands, and his lips, and his tongue, someday soon.

Q looked toward James as James finished sorting his clothes. They passed the lube between them and generously lathered their cocks. Q was clearly letting James take the lead, since James knew both of them best. But Alec suspected sometime later Q would be taking control of both of his agents in wonderfully intimate ways. James had been right, all of them being switches made for _so_ many delightful possibilities.

“I think, for tonight, my sitting against the headboard with Alec in my lap, facing me, would be best,” James suggested with some uncertainty. “You can join us and enter Alec from behind, when we’re ready, Q. That alright?”

Q nodded eagerly. Alec hesitated, however. He understood the practicality of what James had suggested, but he chaffed a bit at having to put this much planning into sex; something that usually worked for Alec without much complex forethought. Also, this would be his first time with Q, and Alec would really like to face him.

But then, Alec looked at James’ face and saw the concern there, no matter how James was trying to hide it. James was worried about hurting Alec, clearly. But Alec suspected that James was also worried about spoiling this; this new and tender thing forming between the three of them, if the sex didn’t go well. If James could see Alec’s face during the sex, James would be able to read his expression and tell immediately if Alec was in pain or uncomfortable at all. So understanding that, Alec was happy enough to agree.

“That sounds lovely,” Alec confirmed. “And James, this doesn’t have to be _perfect_. Whatever happens, even if a sniper shoots me through the window before I get off, and I need to recover before I’m ready to try sex again, even if it takes another entire bloody year, I am _not_ giving up on being with you two. I want you both far too much, and I see that returned now. You’re not going to lose me, not by _my_ choice, not ever.”

Alec didn’t blush as he said those words. He hadn’t blushed since he was a teenager. At least that’s what he told himself to shove away the embarrassment. Walking around naked didn’t faze Alec. Admitting deep feelings and loyalty toward someone, _two_ someones, however…that was another matter entirely. But thankfully neither James nor Q teased him about it.

“I’m going to double check that the windows and doors are secure,” James announced instead.

Alec swore colourfully in Russian and raised his eyes to the ceiling as if would provide the patience he needed to deal with this new delay. James ignored him and went to satisfy his own paranoia.

“You _asked_ for that with that example.” Q laughed. 

Alec groaned loudly in frustration, but he couldn’t disagree. It was under a minute later when James was back, locking the bedroom door behind him, but it still felt like forever to Alec. Thankfully, all three of their erections had survived the delay.

James did as he’d suggested and sat back down on the bed. He piled a few pillows against the headboard and leaned back into them. He pat his thighs and smiled at Alec.

“Come here and sit on my cock, Alec. Show me how nice and stretched out Q made your hole for us.”

Alec inhaled sharply as those words left James mouth. But he narrowed his eyes a moment later.

“Just lie there and enjoy it, Alec! We’ll do all the work, Alec! I should have bloody well known better. A year isn’t nearly enough time to make James Bond stop being a lazy arse.” Alec smiled as he complained, knowing James wasn’t about to take offense.

James could easily see that Alec wasn’t seriously irritated, proven by his returning Alec’s smile. He then pat his thighs again, making Alec roll his eyes. But Alec did as James had told him. It wasn’t like he’d really wanted to disobey anyway.

Alec shifted forward the few inches on the bed toward James, then raised himself up over James’ erection. He reached an arm out and gripped the top of the headboard behind James, then slowly sat down on James’ hard cock. James’ helped him, holding his own cock with one hand as it eased into Alec’s hole. James put his other hand on Alec’s arm, steadying him as Alec’s hole swallowed his cock. Once Alec was far enough down, James let go of his cock and Alec sank the rest of the way to sit in James’ lap, with James’ cock deep inside him.

Alec sucked in a few sharp breaths, but it actually wasn’t bad at all. James’ cock was large, but Q had really done a fine job of getting Alec’s hole ready for this. And it wasn’t like it was the first time that Alec had taken James’ length inside him.

Alec turned his head toward Q, still waiting and standing by the bed, and gave the boffin a reassuring smile. Alec’s eyes shifted toward Q’s cock. It wasn’t as big as James’ cock, but it wasn’t small either. It was lean and long, matching the rest of Q’s body.

“Ready to join James inside me?” Alec asked, trying to encourage Q. “You did all that work opening me up. Would be a shame if your cock missed out on the reward of being inside my hole.”

Alec didn’t have to say anything else. Q was scrambling to join them in bed a moment later. He got himself situated behind Alec, putting a hand on Alec’s shoulder and pressing his cock close against Alec’s arse. Alec felt the head, wet with precome, brush against his arse cheek and leave a damp trail behind.

But then Q seemed to hesitate, unsure. He didn’t move for several long seconds. Alec couldn’t see Q’s face well, but James could. So Alec gave James a look that clearly told him to handle this.

“It’s ok, Q. He can take it.” James reassured the boffin. “He’s taken both my cock and a good sized dildo at the same time before. He _loved_ it. He’ll love this even more. He has nowhere to go tomorrow besides back to our house. He doesn’t need to be able to walk far. And we owe him this, remember?”

“James is right. He knows what he’s talking about,” Alec agreed. “You should listen to him, Q.”

“Yes, yes, I am!” Q grumbled. “But if you can’t walk tomorrow, it’s on James to carry you down to the car. I haven’t the strength and I am not spending another day in a hotel room, leaving my poor cats alone at home.”

“Yes, Q, I will carry Alec if we’ve fucked him too hard to walk tomorrow. And don’t think we didn’t both notice the implication that you’re not willing to leave us here without you, even for your lonely cats.”

“Well I should think that was obvious! I’m not letting either of you out of my sight until I absolutely have to,” Q confirmed.

As they’d bickered good-naturedly, Q had begun to slowly slide his cock into Alec’s hole. James’ hands were on Alec’s thighs, keeping his legs spread and steadying him. Alec suspected the squabbling was half to distract him. But he didn’t actually need to be distracted.

It did hurt as Q slid himself further inside Alec, slowly lining up along James’ cock already inside. Alec hadn’t had his hole this full in a very long time and he felt the stretch. But Alec’s pain tolerance was quite high, so this was barely registering as more than mild pain at the moment.

Alec listened to Q’s heavy breathing, little gasps almost sounding like purring, as Q got his cock up into Alec. Q let out a long sigh of satisfaction when he was fully inside Alec’s hole. He moved his hand from the base of his cock to squeeze Alec’s arse.

Alec took in a few deep breathes and shifted around a little, getting used to the feel of the two hard cocks inside him. He’d never been double penetrated like this before. Yes, like James had said, he’d had James’ cock and a dildo inside him together before. But this was _different._

This was two hot, throbbing lengths that belonged to two men that Alec adored, stuffed inside Alec’s well stretched hole. Alec had wanted this for what felt like ages; to be connected so intimately with these two men. Now he had it, and it felt just as amazing as he’d hoped.

Alec hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes, but he opened them to find James watching his face intently. Q’s breath was hot against Alec’s neck. They were both ready and waiting for Alec. They’d both been waiting for Alec _for the past year_ , even as Alec had been afraid to hope for that. Now they were together and none of them had to wait any longer.

“I’m ready. I’m good. Bloody move and fuck me already, the two of you,” Alec growled.

Alec didn’t need to ask them twice. James and Q moved as one, their year together again paying off, and thrust up into Alec. Alec couldn’t help it; he gasped, and then let out a throaty moan. They did it again, thrusting up together inside him, and again, and again. They went a little faster, rammed him a little harder, each time. It was exquisite.

The heat, and the throbbing, and the stretch; the sliding up and down, the little bit of friction even with the generous amount of lube; the hitting that spot that sent a spark of pleasure right up Alec’s spine; it was all getting to Alec.

But most of all, what sent Alec toward the edge was that this was _them_ inside him; his _James_ and his _Q_. They _wanted_ him, and they were _having_ him. They were imprinting the memory of the feel of them inside him with every thrust. Alec wasn’t going to last long. He hoped they weren’t going to, either. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by coming too early, before they were ready.

“Why can’t you just be good boys and _come_ already?!” Alec growled.

“You first.” James’ grin was wonderfully wicked as he and Q happily continued to slam up into Alec.

James reached over and wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock then, tugging the length in time with their thrusts, rubbing up and down from base to head again and again. Q’s hand joined James’ a moment later, slightly colder but no less pleasurable as Q rubbed his fingers along the tip of Alec’s cock, gently fondled Alec’s balls, and then joined James’ in rubbing and tugging Alec’s length.

Alec suddenly couldn’t contain it a second longer and he came on their hands with a long moan. The pleasure rolled through him in waves and he happily rode it, as he continued to ride his lovers’ cocks.

“You second,” James said.

The meaning of James’ words escaped Alec for a moment, but then Q was coming inside him, spraying hot come into Alec’s hole, and it became obvious. James had ordered Q to come and Q had somehow obeyed almost immediately. Q’s voice as he moaned, nearly like a meow, in pleasure, was music to Alec’s ears.

A few moments later, James joined them. Alec felt James’ cock unload into his hole, the amount of come filling him doubling as he did so. Alec watched James’s face as he came, never tiring of the sight, and listened to the little orgasmic gasps leaving his lips.

Alec felt himself go limp as the last shivers of his orgasm died out. He was exhausted and there was no good reason for his body to keep him upright anymore. He slumped against his two lovers, confident they’d catch him. They did, two sets of warm arms wrapping around Alec securely.

The three of them stayed upright and pressed together as Alec’s mind drifted toward sleep. But he stayed awake enough to feel his two lovers as they shuddered against him, enjoying the ends of their orgasms.

Then he felt James and Q pull out of him; the sensations dulled in his post-orgasm bliss and nearly asleep state. They guided Alec to lie down in the bed. He went happily, feeling content and sated. But he still fought off sleep, just for a few moments more. There was just one more thing he needed to feel first.

Alec watched with his eyes half closed while James got up from the bed, went into the washroom, and returned with two flannels, handing one to Q. Alec absently felt James cleaning him up while Q, apparently already having quickly cleaned himself, moved to snuggle against Alec’s side. James returned the flannels and was soon joining them. Alec closed his eyes the rest of the way, felt James press into his other side, and then promptly feel deeply asleep between his two lovers. The reassuring warmth of James and Q at his sides was all Alec needed to fall into a sleep more restful than he’d had in years.

\--------------------------------------

A year later found Alec wiping down the bar at the pub he owned, just a few blocks away from MI6 HQ. The night’s crowd had dispersed by that late hour, leaving only Alec’s two lovers, waiting for him to close up so the three of them could go home together and enjoy a few much deserved days off.

Normally, they would both be helping him clean so they could head home sooner. But Q had fallen asleep, his head resting on James’ shoulder, drooling on James’ expensive silk shirt. James wasn’t about to move and wake him, and he didn’t give a damn about his shirt compared to Q’s uninterrupted sleep, Alec knew.

James was staring fondly down at Q, clearly just happy their boffin was getting some needed rest. Alec agreed with him. James looked up, locking eyes with Alec, and Alec saw the same happy fondness directed toward himself. Alec’s own heart swelled contentedly at the sight.

Being a pub owner suited Alec well, they both knew. There was just enough trouble dealing with drunk and unruly customers to keep it exciting, and Alec was proud of how he’d fixed up the place. He had fun offering different drink mixtures and adding unusual meals to the menu. MI6 agents often frequented the place, especially at first, but there was a steady crowd of civilian customers these days, too.

James was talking about retiring sometime in the next year, too. He was welcome to help run the pub, of course. Though James was talking about taking up fashion design as a hobby. Alec knew he was serious, as ridiculous as that might sound. James could be good at it, Alec thought. But then, Alec thought James could be good at most anything he put his mind to.

Alec thought the same of Q, of course. Q was nowhere near retirement as MI6 Quartermaster. But slowly, James and Alec were helping him become a little less of a workaholic. Q had taken up painting in his free time, and done an almost disturbing number of cat portraits. But his skill was improving with each painting.

The three of them had built a life together. They fit together, the three of them. Put into pairs, they still worked well. But all three together was when they truly shined. It was only when all three of them were together that they were the most happy. Thankfully, the three of them had long lives yet to live together, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Goldeneye was the first Bond movie I ever saw. It remains one of my favorites and I have a ton of fondness for Alec. There are a decent amount of lines here that are twists on dialogue from that movie.
> 
> Despite being a long time fan, I never went looking for the fandom online, until Craig’s Bond and his Q recently inspired me to. So I was pleasantly shocked to find Alec alive and well in a lot of the current fics. I adore the idea of the three of them together and hope to write more of them. They deserve a happy ending together, even if the movies denied them one.
> 
> Thanks again to Aliensdoodle, who did the amazing art. Go visit her twitter [@Dramaticatart](https://twitter.com/Dramaticatart) to see more of her wonderful work!
> 
> My tumblr is [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
